If Only For A Moment
by Dance of the Crazed
Summary: When the Master is away, Riff Raff and Magenta will play. Fluff Riff RaffMagenta ONE SHOT.


**A/N: So, I was sitting at my computer and this little idea struck me. Enjoy.**

---

"Dear brother," Magenta twirled and hopped crazily down the halls, searching for Riff Raff.

"Riff, where are you, dear?" Magenta continued to call out.

She laughed, loudly, for no apparent reason every time she twirled. Such a demented laugh it was.

"Oh, Riff!" She shouted at a wall.

She slowly peeked her head in the Master's throne room. That's what she and Riff called it because they adored that chair so much. They would always sneak in and sit in it, mocking the Master in as many ways as they could think of.

"Riff?" Magenta whispered.

The small smile on her face grew, quickly, into an enormous grin. There he was, sitting across the arms of the throne, sipping a glass of wine. Riff Raff noticed her and gave her a warm smile.

"Riffy!" Magenta ran to her brother.

Riff Raff, as soon as he was aware that his sister bolted towards him, tossed his half-filled glass of to the side. Before the glass hit the floor, Magenta jumped at her beloved. Riff Raff caught and embraced Magenta once she was close enough for him to reach. Magenta nuzzled against Riff Raff's neck and made an odd purring noise, which Riff loved. Magenta sat up on her knees, looking rather seductive for a moment, then bent back down to nuzzle Riff Raff's neck again.

"Hello, dear sister." Riff said finally greeted.

Magenta kissed Riff Raff's chin, "Sitting in the Master's throne I see?"

"Yes, I am." Riff grinned.

"And drinking his wine, too?" Magenta sat up and put her hands at her waist, "Tsk. Tsk. What if he was to know of this out of control behavior?" She used heavy sarcasm in with her appalled tone.

Riff Raff grabbed her hips, which was unexpected because Magenta made a small surprised noise. He slowly sat up and was eye level with his love's neck. Magenta's heart beated faster and faster every time she felt Riff's warm breathe on her shoulder. She never knew why, but she loved every little thing that Riff Raff did. From the way he talked to way he sat, she was always slightly turned on him. Magenta grinned and looked down at her brother, who was already looking up at her.

"What the Master doesn't know won't hurt him, my dear." He said with a mischievous grin.

Their eyes locked for a while before Riff Raff had his lips, just barely, touching the bottom of Magenta's slender neck. Magenta shivered and slid her hands from her waist to Riff's hands. Riff brushed his lips up her neck, then back down to her shoulder and repeat. Magenta rolled her head back once he went up to her jaw, then her chin. She lowered her head, ever so slowly, until she could see all of Riff's attractive face. His eyes were staring longingly at her crimson lips. Once he blinked, his eyes were gazing at Magenta's eyes. Riff Raff slipped his hands from his love's hips. Her hands had a loose grip on his own so he flipped his hands and rotated them for his finger tips to touch hers. Riff and Magenta folded there hands, keeping them waist level between them.

Neither one of them could hold back any longer. Their lips came to meet, slowly but surly. This wasn't something they did often, no, this was a seldom treat that they savored every bit of. The kiss last longer then usual, after all Magenta and Riff hadn't seen each other for most of the day. Once the kiss was finished, they held each other for a long, long time. Riff Raff laid his body back on the arm again, his legs dangling on the other arm all the while. Magenta got, mostly, off of Riff. She laid next to him, her legs dangling her legs of the same arm that Riff's was and wrapped her arm as far as it could go around his chest. Riff Raff put his arm around her, letting her head rest on his shoulder. They cuddled for a while, and then Magenta whispered, "The Master will have our heads if we don't move soon."

Riff Raff started to stroke Magenta's burgundy hair, "Forget about the Master, my dear. We'll move when we damn well please." Riff spoke softly.

Magenta chuckled and so did Riff Raff. It dragged on for a short time. Once they stopped, they sighed and looked at each other. Suddenly, they simultaneously exploded into laughter. The kind of laughter only an insane couple would make. Once their loudness subsided Magenta nuzzled Riff Raff's neck. The smile on her face drooped to a frown.

"Why must moments like this last for such a short time?" She whispered, sadly.

Riff kissed his sister's forehead, "You need not worry, dear Magenta, the Master will not be in this room for a very long time."

Magenta looked up at Riff, confused, "What do you mean, brother?"

"Because I had Rocky rub oil all over his body and head upstairs to the Master's bed chambers. And you know how the Master can't keep his hand off his pet," Riff Raff laughed at his own genius, "So we have a while before Frank wishes to come down."

Magenta grinned, "Poor Rocky."

Riff Raff continued to stroke Magenta's hair, "Are you jealous, my dear?" He asked, knowing the answer was something along the lines of "Absolutely not!"

"Pssh, why would I be jealous? Frank means nothing to me." Magenta said, trying not to laugh.

Riff shrugged. Magenta squeezed Riff Raff tightly, "Oh Riff Raff, I'm afraid when the time comes I won't be able to let go of you. I ju-"

Riff put his finger over her lips before Magenta could finish her sentence. Magenta turned to Riff and he smiled.

"Stop worrying about what is to happen and enjoy yourself now." He whispered.

Magenta kissed her beloved's finger and he lowered it to her chin. Riff leaned in for a kiss, which he received.

"I love you, Riff Raff." She said with her lips still touching his.

"I love you to, my dearest." Riff whispered.

They were glad that their Master was pre-occupied with Rocky instead of his throne. After all, Riff and Magenta had much better use for it.

---

**A/N: I was listening to a lot of different song while typing this. I listened to Hernando's Hideaway, Hurt, More Than Life Itself, Milkshake…but mostly the instrumental version of Hernando's Hideaway. –giggles- Please review!!**


End file.
